


Day 106 - Miscalculation

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [106]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, There is a katana though, This is kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock did not wait for anybody. Not even John. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 106 - Miscalculation

Sherlock did not wait for anyone. Not even John.

He frequently left him behind at crime scenes when he had an epiphany and listened to the usual scolding from John afterwards.

Until that Tuesday, when he severely miscalculated the risks and nearly got decapitated with a katana.

When John came to the hospital to take him home he was unusually quiet and Sherlock knew it was bad. He actually felt the need to apologise, something that did not normally happen.

“John, I didn’t mean to...”

“Yeah, you never do. And yet it happens. All the fucking time. If you do this again, if you leave me behind to go off on your own one more time, I will pack my bags and I will walk out of here. It will kill me, but I will do it. Do you hear me?”

His voice was quiet, frighteningly quiet.

“Yes. I hear you.” Sherlock whispered.

“Good.”

But it wasn’t. Sherlock could feel it. John was still so deeply hurt and so very angry. His lips were white because he pressed them together tightly and his fingers were white too, clenched into fists at his side. He turned, walked out and ended up being silent for three days.

These were the worst days of Sherlock’s life. Until he managed to do something equally bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'waiting'. 
> 
> Sorry for the hurt. But you knew this was coming eventually...  
> And John forgave him in the end.


End file.
